


You were there for me.

by etherealllucrezia



Series: The Three Moons [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends being Best Friends, Bow is a trans boy, Coming Out, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, If you ship them thats fine too!! but i hc glimmer as a lesbian, No Deadnaming, Trans Male Character, i love them, no misgendering, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealllucrezia/pseuds/etherealllucrezia
Summary: Bow thinks back to when Glimmer was there for him.





	You were there for me.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no Bow in my previous fic, sorry. He’ll be in the next one I swear! I do love him.
> 
> Trigger warning// Gender Dysphoria

Bow remembers it like it was yesterday.

the day he came out.

It was an early evening, about two years ago. Bow and Glimmer were in the whispering woods, preparing to defend the town of Lucrian. He had his bow in his lap, and was fiddling with an arrow, nervous. Glimmer called out a name, that name. It wasn’t his, though. Just a name. 

He snapped back to reality, “huh?” Bow said, dazed.  
“I said, are you ready to go?”  
“Uh, yeah sure! Let’s go.” Glimmer frowned. She sat down next to Bow. “Is something wrong? Are you nervous? These Horde soldiers aren’t anything we haven’t seen before.”  
“No, no. It’s not that.” Bow sighed. Glimmer frowned, and nudged Bow with her elbow. “Ya thinking bout Perfuma?” She said teasingly, recalling back to the princess prom where they had seen some of the other princesses from afar.  
Bow flushed. “What? No! I mean, sometimes- but not now.”  
“You know you can tell me anything right?” She said, leaning in. Bow sighed. He felt the weight of his chest increase. His heart and mind collided. He was in turmoil. A hand: she put a hand on his shoulder. A hand that said ‘take your time.’  
“Glimmer, I... I don’t know. You that thing? That thing I was telling you about. When I fighting, I felt like my skin wasn’t mine. I felt out of body. And now... it’s infected to out of fighting. Even now as I sit here, as you call my name, I feel wrong. I hate this long hair, I hate my name. I’m not a girl. I never have been. I’m a boy. I know I am. But everyone tells me I’m not. Is something wrong with me?” He looked up at her, yearning for an answer, yearning validation. Validation he wished he could find in himself. Glimmer stared at him, in almost disbelief. She was shocked at the amount Bow had opened up to her. She wasn’t prepared for that. But then she saw the look in his eye. That fear she knew all to well. 

Rejection.

Glimmer stood up quickly. “Oh, come here.” She enveloped her arms around him, cradling his head in her chest and brushing his hair. “Nothing is wrong with you. You will always be you, and that’s not wrong, even if you change. And I will always love you, no matter what.” She let him go, looking him in the eye.

He smiled up at her, and wiped his crocodile tears. Then he stood up. “Thanks Glimmer. I love you too.”  
“Good because what I said was really gross and heartfelt.” He giggled, and the two started walking towards their destination.

“So, any names you’re thinking of?” She said. He clenched the weapon in his hand, a weight that killed was off his chest.  
“Yeah, I do.” He said, smiling with his newly found strength.


End file.
